Song Fic Collection
by shezaei-neko
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired in different songs. Of course is Shizuru x Natsuki. Mai Hime and Otome Universe. Two Tunes posted and that's it.
1. Tune 1: Breathless

**A/N:**Hi everyone!! I bring you here the first one-shot of this series of NatsuShizu called: Song Fic Collection. All of these will be one-shots, some will be fluffy, other dramatic so expect variety in this series. 

I don't know when I'll be posting a new shot for this one since I'm specially focusing in the Christmas special, so this series will take sometime to update. Also, as a notice, I don't think I'll be updating Natsuki Doggy or Yours Will Lead Mine by the end of the year but I'll try to do it since you like those fics so much. 

Oh by the way, The song that inspired me to write it was: Breathless by The Corrs. This one takes place in the Mai Hime Universe. And is mostly fluff with no plot at all. :P

Enough said! On to the story! Enjoy the fic!!

If you find grammar mistakes or typos please inform me and don't forget to review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. But maybe if I change my name to 'Sunrise'…

* * *

**Breathless**

It was a snowy afternoon, the daylight's was fading slowly, and a certain raven haired girl was seated on the couch of her apartment, reading a novel while waiting for Shizuru to bring her some tea. Even if it was winter holydays, she had to go to school that morning to make the final of a special course she decided to take, and when she returned home it began to snow harder. When she arrived home, she was a mess, immediately she took a shower and changed her clothes. Meanwhile Shizuru would prepare her a snack; and now she was waiting for that tea and snack; she never thought she'd wish for a cup of tea like she was now, maybe it was all thanks to Shizuru's doing, she came to appreciate the substance; however she only appreciated Shizuru's brewing, not other tea could satisfy her. 

It's been a couple of years since they began to live together, and Natsuki felt that the time never passed with Shizuru by her side, it seemed as if the time with her stood still. In that moment, Shizuru entered to the living room with a tray in hands, carrying two cups and a sandwich. She smiled at the young girl with emerald eyes. 

- "Kanin na, did I make you wait too much?"

- "Not at all." – replied Natsuki.

Shizuru placed the tray over the coffee table and then sat on the couch by Natsuki's side. Natsuki placed the book over the table and took the sandwich in her hands and gave it a bite. She opened her eyes widely in surprise. 

- "This has…MAYO!!" – she thought – "And what's more, is normal mayo; not that non-fat horrible thing that dares to call itself mayo…but why…?"

Natsuki knew that something was troubling her lover if she put mayo in anything she was about to eat. Shizuru looked at her beloved and asked. 

- "Did you like it?"

- "It's delicious."

- "I'm glad."

Natsuki placed the sandwich on the table and stared at Shizuru who stared back at her. 

- "Is something wrong Natsuki?" – asked Shizuru a bit worried. 

- "I should be asking that." – replied Natsuki in a serious tone.

- "What does Natsuki mean?" 

- "You put mayo on it, and you never do that unless something is worrying you."

- "Well, I don't see anything strange in it. I know Natsuki likes mayo and I thought that it wouldn't hurt if I spoiled you a bit…"

- "Shizuru, I'm touched but…please…tell me." – said Natsuki taking Shizuru's hand. 

Shizuru opened her eyes slightly in surprise; Natsuki really got her this time. The chestnut haired girl sighed in defeat and squeezed Natsuki's hand. 

- "I see that Natsuki has got more perceptive." – she made a pause – "I did this because I really wanted to spoil you."

- "But why?"

- "Because Natsuki had been too sweet to me; giving me flowers, the best quality tea bags, taking me to dinner, among other things…and I feel I've done nothing for Natsuki…"

Natsuki's was totally perplexed with this statement; why was Shizuru saying all this? She had to make sure that her girl forgot this silly ideas and quickly. She lifted Shizuru's hands and placed a kiss on them; then she said. 

- "Shizuru, don't say that. You've done more for me than anyone has in all my life." 

- "But…"

- "If you want to do more for me then…" – Natsuki stood up taking Shizuru with her, then placing her arms around Shizuru's waist she sat on the couch again, but this time with Shizuru in her lap – "You could stay here for a while."

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru with a blush forming in her cheeks.

Natsuki closed her eyes and began to stroke absentmindedly Shizuru's back with one of her hands. Shizuru closed her eyes too and sighed; she loved when Natsuki held her close. 

- "Natsuki…" – thought the older girl – "I'm waiting for you only…the slightest touch from you and I feel weak…"

They stayed like that for some minutes until Shizuru spoke. 

- "Is Natsuki enjoying herself?" – said the older girl pressing her body more onto Natsuki. 

Natsuki opened her eyes and stared directly at Shizuru's mesmerizing eyes. She saw something on them, something she's been seeing since they began to date as an official couple. She smirked and leaned forward. 

_And I can't lie  
From you I can not hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it_

- "Sure I am." – said the raven haired girl. 

Then she captured Shizuru's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and light in the beginning but then it began to grow in passion, and it lasted like that for a while until they got apart to take some of the much needed oxygen any living being needs. Both girls were blushing, however as always Natsuki's blush was deeper than Shizuru's, but it didn't stop her to do the next move. She kissed Shizuru's cheeks and traveled all the way to her ear; once her lips were there Natsuki whispered. 

- "You tempted me and teased me…'till I couldn't deny this loving feeling. Now let me long for your kiss." – she finished kissing and nibbling Shizuru's ear. 

Shizuru held back a moan and took Natsuki's head in her hands, turning it to face her. Natsuki's gaze was so passionate, full of love and also lust; just like hers. 

- "Ara…Natsuki has turned bolder…I wonder when that happened?" – said Shizuru cupping Natsuki's cheeks. 

- "Don't you like it?"

- "I love Natsuki's new acquired confidence. But if she doesn't mind, I'd like to now how she obtained it. I just hope it wasn't thanks to some aphrodisiac or something of the sort."

Natsuki's cheeks turned a deep hue of pink again. She closed her eyes and let out a small chuckle of a silly thought she just had.

- "Ara, ara…what does Natsuki find so funny?"

- "Do you want to know?"

- "Of course."

- "Well, right now I just thought that I didn't gain this confidence thanks to an aphrodisiac, unless you are considered one…" – said Natsuki with a confident smile. 

This made Shizuru blush again and feel touched and flattered.

- "I just thought about something one day. It was very simple in fact, but I can't believe it took me ages to realize it…"

- "What did Natsuki think?"

- "What I thought was: And if there's no tomorrow, all we have is here and now…" – she paused and hugged Shizuru, her head resting in the older girl's ample bosom; her voice filled with tenderness – "I'm happy just to have you. You're all the love I need somehow."

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru

The chestnut haired girl got apart from Natsuki and gazed at that loving and pure face of the girl she loved with all her heart. 

_It's like a dream _

_Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it_

Shizuru kissed Natsuki, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. The burning passion was growing with each touch, with each kiss, with each loving word. As the night fell, they began to show the love they had for each other in many different ways; though in both minds and heart there was only one silent petition that only the other could fulfill. 

_L__eave me breathless_

END

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it? I hope that yes. I wasn't too sure on posting this one, but after some kind comments I decided to do so. 

Thanks for reading and for your support. Don't forget to leave a review, they mean a lot to me and are my fuel to continue writing because in that way I know you like what I write.

Thank you everyone!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	2. Tune 2: Touch Me

**A/N: **Hello there! Here I bring you a new one-shot of this song fic collection. This time my inspiration was a song from the group: 'E-rotic', the title is: 'Touch Me'.

This one takes place in a Mai Otome very AU. Not much plot but it has fluff as always.

Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review. Don't forget to check the fic I'm co-authoring along with leebot-sensei and let us know what you think by dropping a review.

Now onto the fic!!

Dislcaimer: I know that you know that they know that I don't own Mai Otome and they do.

* * *

**Touch Me**

Shizuru arrived at Natsuki's apartment before night fell; she'd been working all day on these lyrics so that Natsuki could compose the melody. They had been working together for some months now, and they were doing an excellent job. Natsuki was a great DJ and composer; she knew really well how to mix rhythms and create new melodies. That was why different artists, especially pop, techno, dance artists among others contacted her to request her help. Natsuki didn't do well writing, but Shizuru, on the other hand, was really good with words, and so she wrote all the lyrics they needed.

They met at a concert of one of Natsuki's clients by accident, quite literally. Natsuki was on the run, trying to avoid rabid fans, when she collided with Shizuru. When both of them recovered, they ran off together.

They talked and learned more about each other, and they decided to become partners and work together. That way they could have more clients and gain a better reputation – not that they didn't already have good ones.

Shizuru was seated on the couch, playing with the folds of her skirt nervously. She wondered if Natsuki would accept 'it'. She couldn't stop, and she didn't want to; that was why she thought this would be the perfect way to tell the other girl about it.

Natsuki was preparing everything in order to start with the melody. She was at the console, totally oblivious to the internal debate that the chestnut-haired girl was having with herself.

- "Okay, it's ready Shizuru, we can start." – said Natsuki, who was sitting on a stool. – "Come here, sit by my side."

- "Sure." – said Shizuru hiding her nervousness and offering a smile.

Shizuru walked to the spot the raven haired girl told her to, and she placed the sheets where she had written the lyrics on the table. She kept silent for a while, still wondering if this was correct or a horrible mistake. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt Natsuki's gaze upon her.

- "Shizuru, are you alright?" – asked Natsuki with a bit of worry in her voice.

- "Of course, Natsuki."

- "Then, why didn't you start?"

- "Ara… is Natsuki that eager to hear my voice?" – teased the chestnut haired girl.

Shizuru would always read the lyrics for Natsuki, this way the other girl could entirely focus on imagining the melody, beat and rhythm in her mind to then create it on the console.

- "I… I didn't say it for that!" – replied Natsuki blushing.

Shizuru smiled at the reaction she obtained; after all, she couldn't miss a chance to tease the girl sitting beside her. Lifting the sheet a bit and after a small pause, she began to read.

_I want you to touch me _

_Hold me_

_I want you to touch me_

_I wanna know if you know that I love you  
I wanna feel that you're real to me  
Touch me__I wanna know if you know that I need you_

_Baby, I wonder if you need me too  
_

Shizuru was using all of her will power to control the tone of her voice and keep it from trembling. Now that she had begun she couldn't stop reading; there was no turning back. Glancing a bit to her side, she saw Natsuki with her eyes fixed on her, and this made her heart skip a beat. She continued.

_I want you to touch me _

_Hold me_

_Baby,  
Tonight the story of love's going on  
And you will take part  
There's a feeling inside  
Keeps telling me there's nothing wrong  
Come close to my heart_

She was now merging her emotions with her reading. She wanted Natsuki to see, to comprehend that these feelings were true. Of course she was afraid of what could happen next but she just couldn't keep silent any longer, she couldn't shut these emotions inside her for another minute. That's why she wrote; she thought this would be the perfect way to tell Natsuki how she felt.

_I want you to touch me  
I wanna know if you know that I love you  
I wanna feel that you're real to me  
Touch me  
I wanna know if you know that I need you  
Baby, I wonder if you need me too _

She could feel Natsuki's deep emerald gaze on her, the simple thought of what the other girl might be thinking about it made her heart beat faster; anxiousness, nervousness, happiness, a whirlpool of emotions formed in her heart with every single second that passed and with every word that left her lips.

_I want you to touch me...  
Hold me...  
Baby it's true  
I'm really addicted to you  
I want you tonight  
You're that angel of mine  
Your love has come out of the blue  
And I feel it inside  
_

She had been feeling this way for some months now… In fact, she had felt this way since the day she met Natsuki 'by accident' at one of her performances. She had been suppressing her emotions; she didn't want this beautiful angel to leave her life. That's why she never said anything; however it had been a torture to do such a thing. Her heart ached at having this goddess by her side but at same time out of her reach. She couldn't stand it anymore. That's why she made up her mind and wrote these lyrics. She'd tell Natsuki once and for all how much she loved her, how much she wanted her, and not just as a partner, but as a lover.

_I want you to touch me  
I wanna know if you know that I love you  
I wanna feel that you're real to me  
Touch me  
I wanna know if you know that I need you  
Baby, I wonder if you need me too  
Ayaaa aya ayah!  
Ayaaa aya ayah!_

When she finished reading, she turned her head to look at the girl sitting beside her; however, before Shizuru could clearly see any expression on Natsuki's face, she felt a pair of soft, warm and wet lips over hers. Her eyes opened slightly in shock, her mind wasn't registering correctly at all what was happening; that was until she felt more pressure over her lips and a tongue tracing the outline of her mouth. That sent the correct signal to her brain which told her not to think anymore and simply feel; which she gladly obliged.

Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled the girl closer. The kiss grew in heat and passion as she met Natsuki's tongue and they began to caress each other. A moan died in her lips as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, and along with it, the touches of their wandering hands then began to run along their backs, up and down. They would have continued at this if it weren't for their need of air; in that moment they cursed that necessity which all living thing has.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Shizuru noticed how one of Natsuki's hands was on her thighs while the other was over her waist – more precisely, under her shirt. Hers, on the other hand, were under Natsuki's shirt too, caressing her back, almost reaching the clasp of Natsuki's bra.

The cobalt-haired girl was dazed at such intimate contact, and that was when reality finally struck her after part of her brain informed her of what she had just done. In that instant she blushed a deep shade of red and averted her gaze to the side, not wanting Shizuru to see the shock and shame in her eyes.

Shizuru perceived Natsuki's sudden change of behavior; she saw how the girl tried to avoid eye contact with her. The chestnut-haired girl felt her heart beginning to shatter in pieces as tears started to form in her eyes. She lowered her gaze too and was beginning to take her hands out from Natsuki's shirt when the girl spoke.

- "I… …I'm sorry…" – whispered the younger girl still blushing – "I don't know what came over me…"

- "What…" – Shizuru tried to say with a knot forming in her throat as she tried to fight the tears back. – "What does Natsuki mean?"

- "It's… just that… you…" – stuttered the girl – "the way you read it…made my heart beat faster and I simply couldn't stop myself, since I've been feeling that way too, and you were reading it in a way that I thought that you…"

The girl couldn't continue with her argument as a pair of lips silenced her. Shizuru was in bliss, Natsuki did want her that way too, and only the heavens knew for how long. Shizuru pulled away and cupped Natsuki's face, staring at her emerald eyes she said.

- "I'm glad that Natsuki read between the lines…"

- "And I'm glad Shizuru wrote those lines…"

They kissed again and they professed their love for each other that night. Shizuru was more than happy and thankful that she had written those words, because this time those words didn't stay written on paper, but became a reality – a very wanted and desired one.

Needless to say, when the melody for these lyrics was composed, it became a hit.

END

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so.

Thank you so much for reading and for your support, don't forget to review.

Thanks everyone!

See you soon!

Shezaei neko


End file.
